


flowers in your hair

by atemzug



Series: a world entirely our own [2]
Category: CLC (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Youngkyun didn't know love potions were supposed to smell like flowers— wait, were they really supposed to smell like Eunbin's shampoo?
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Kwon Eunbin
Series: a world entirely our own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Director's Cut Fest





	flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> written for **director's cut fic fest** (thank you dearest mods for hosting this fun event!)
> 
> hwiyoung, eunbin, chani, mina are all sixth years. inseong is... well, old enough to be a professor

Youngkyun sits by the fireplace, staring at the crackling flames of yellow and red that's making the place feel even warmer. The Hufflepuff common room is quiet at this time of night; almost everyone's in their room, getting ready for bed. Meanwhile, here's Youngkyun cramming his Arithmancy essay - or at least, that's what he's _supposed to be doing_. Except his mind keeps wandering back to his Potions class earlier.

  
  


↞↞↞

  
  


"Any volunteers?" Inseong asks - _Professor Kim,_ Youngkyun always has to remind himself. He's standing in front, where there's an entire cauldron of _Amortentia_ , which is apparently the strongest love potion. "You just have to tell me what it smells like."

Youngkyun quirks an eyebrow at that. Why would he need someone else to tell him what it smells like? Can he not tell what flower this is? (Then again, Inseong's no botanist.)

Beside him, Eunbin raises her hand. "It smells like fabric softener," she says, her tone tinged with a little confusion, but still without hesitation. Everyone looks at her in surprise - including Youngkyun. Maybe Eunbin uses flower-scented fabric softener? But then someone else voices out, "It smells like coffee." Another person says, "Smells like paint." On his other side, Chani whispers, "It smells like… vanilla."

Everyone else starts saying what it smells like for them. Youngkyun's still a little confused (Potions have never been his strongest suit), until Eunbin nudges him and asks, "What _do you_ smell?"

He's spared having to answer when Inseong claps his hands thrice, reclaiming everyone's attention. "Alright," he says. "Everyone smells something different, right? Can anyone tell me why that is?"

Mina's hand shoots up, just as everyone probably expected, making Chani look down, shaking his head with a small smile. 

"Yes?"

"It's because the scent is multi-faceted," she answers. Youngkyun still doesn't quite understand what that's supposed to clarify, until Mina adds, "It varies based on what someone likes."

_Oh._

"Correct," Inseong confirms. "It depends on what attracts that person."

_Oh._

Youngkyun now realizes why it smells so familiar.

↠↠↠

  
  


He's been staring at the fire for far longer than he should've been, when he remembers something (not his Arithmancy essay). He reaches inside his coat pocket and takes out a small vial of liquid with a mother-of-pearl sheen. Truly having your cousin as a professor has its own perks, even when the perks don't necessarily outweigh the cons.

Youngkyun opens the vial and a fragrant, flowery scent wafts around him. It reminds him of a time six years ago, when he'd first sat beside Eunbin after being sorted into his house, and she had immediately extended her hand out to him, telling him her name in her then young, high-pitched voice. Warmth travels through his entire body at the vivid image that pops in his head.

 _Too vivid,_ in fact.

Almost like she's actually there.

"Youngkyun-ah."

It's like he can even hear her voice.

"Hey," Eunbin's voice comes again, and Youngkyun almost jumps out of his seat in surprise when she appears right beside him on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Eunbin makes a face at him. "This is the common room," she points out. "And shouldn't _you_ be asleep?"

"I have to write my Arithmancy essay," Youngkyun answers. 

"Then why do you have that?" she asks, eyeing the vial in his hand.

"Have what?"

"Are you gonna make someone fall in love with you?" she teases.

"What? No!" he immediately caps the vial and hides it in his pocket. "This is just something Inseong-hyung gave me _for educational purposes._ "

"Oh." She shifts in her seat so that she's directly facing him, her face suddenly too close. She smiles at him, her big curious eyes illuminating the fire. "So what did it smell like?" she asks. 

"Uh…" Youngkyun murmurs. Here he thought he'd been spared from admitting the potion smells so much like the shampoo she uses. He can't exactly tell her _'It kinda smells like you'_ because that would be weird, right? Eunbin might think he's some creep who likes smelling her hair whenever she hugs him— although, isn't that true, anyway? He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. His mind was perfectly empty before Eunbin arrived; now it's jumbled and hazy.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Flowers," he answers. 

"Huh?"

"The potion. It smells like flowers."

"Oh!" Eunbin's mouth forms into a big smile. "You must have a nice garden back home, huh? I've never been to your house."

Her excitedness makes Younghyun smile; it makes him want to just scoop her up and take her home to see his mom's non-existent garden. The look she gives him makes it feel like flowers are growing in his stomach instead. That's a weird analogy, but infatuation - _love?_ \- makes your thoughts all weird and fuzzy. "And you must like doing laundry," he tells her. 

"Shut up," she replies, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips turning into a small pout. It makes her look even cuter than she already looks in her at-least-two-sizes-too-big sweater. "It smells nice," she says, covering her mouth with its sleeve as she stifles a yawn.

Youngkyun chuckles lightly. "I don't know how you lot do your laundry," he starts, "but since my mom's not a witch, we do laundry very normally. She uses this specific—" 

_Oh._

"—brand of fabric softener—"

Eunbin's head falls on his shoulder, the scent of her flowery shampoo suddenly filling his nostrils. He turns to look at her and finds her already asleep. He didn't realize it at first, but she's wearing one of his comfiest sweaters; it seems like almost every day he lends her a different one. He places an arm around her and she snuggles closer. 

_Oh._

Youngkyun now realizes why this has always felt so familiar too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
